


The Best Fitzsimmonses

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 07, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Fitz and his daughter Diana decide to surprise Jemma at work with their spy skills!Pure fluff because I'm not ready for the finale!
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	The Best Fitzsimmonses

Diana looked around curiously as they walked through the hallway of the Lighthouse. "Daddy? Why's it all metal?" She asked.

"Because metal is strong." Fitz told her. It was her first time in the Lighthouse. Well she had been there as a baby but she didn't remember that. Now that the team was back and Jemma was back, the base was up and running again. The occasion for today's visit was to surprise Jemma, who had been working extra hard the past week since the team had started taking in inhumans again.

The little girl nodded and gasped as they walked into the control room and she saw her Auntie Daisy, Uncle Daniel and Deke, who she was told wasn't her uncle. "Auntie Daisy!" She squealed and ran over to her.

Daisy was immediately pulled out of her conversation with Daniel and Deke when she heard her favorite little girl. "Hey, Squirt!" She scooped the girl up swinging her around. "What are you doing here?"

"Sh, we're surprising Mummy!" Diana tried her best to whisper and she pressed her little finger to Daisy's lips.

"Oh, okay." Daisy said quietly. "We'll be quiet then." 

Fitz laughed. "Mummy is in the lab so she won't hear us, monkey." He told his daughter.

Daniel looked at Daisy and Diana lovingly and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. 

"How has today been?" Fitz asked. 

"We had one intake this morning." Deke told him.

"Simmons is working on some tests for the new intakes and some new biometric technology." Daniel told him.

"What's a imtake?" Diana asked.

"An intake." Daisy told her. "It's when me and the team bring someone special like me here to help them. Your mummy helps make sure they're all healthy."

Fitz nodded. "Why don't we go see Mummy and then we can all have some lunch together?" He suggested. 

Daisy nodded and kissed Diana's cheek before setting her down.

Diana smiled and took Fitz's hand again. "Let's see Mummy!" She giggled.

Everyone smiled at the girl. She was such a happy and cheeky little girl and everyone loved having her around.

Fitz held her hand. "Off we go, monkey!" He declared and off them marched to the lab.

"Daddy!" Diana said just before they got to the lab. "Let's be spies!" She whispered.

Fitz looked at her and nodded. "Okay." He crouched down to her level. "Duck your head so she doesn't see when we pass the window."

Diana nodded and slowly crept to the door with Fitz crawling next to her.

Fitz turned serious for Diana's amusement and carefully crawled to the door. He reached up and cracked it open letting her slip in with him following behind and shutting the door. Quickly they hid behind a cabinet.

"Okay, monkey, she's at her microscope." Fitz whispered. "You should crawl over and surprise her then I'll come out." He told her and made some ridiculous hand gestures.

Diana listened and nodded covering her mouth so she didn't giggle. She waited until the coast was clear before slowly going over to where her mother was sitting staring through a microscope. She stood up and grabbed her arm. "Surprise Mummy!"

Jemma jumped as she felt little hands on her arms and looked up. "Oh my." Her face softened at the sight of her daughter. "What are you doing here?" She asked and lifted her up onto her lap. 

"We're surprising you." Diana said proudly.

"Well, I am thoroughly surprised." She kissed her cheek and smiled as Fitz walked over.

"We make good spies, monkey." Fitz said and gave her a high five. 

"Some of the best spies I've ever known." Jemma smiled.

"Not the best though?" Fitz asked.

"No! Cause that's Papa Coulson and May!" Diana told her father as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She has a point." Jemma agreed and hugged her daughter close.

Fitz smiled and wrapped them both in a bear hug. "Well you two are the best Fitzsimmonses that I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this instead of sleeping! ❤️


End file.
